dreamemulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Background/@comment-4084282-20120904181738/@comment-4084282-20121226084236
I mean, yeah, maybe the levels in-game represent a real place the main character has been. Maybe. But sometimes dreams can take place in a more general setting, too. For instance, if I woke up from a dream that took place in an ambiguous, unidentifiable city, I wouldn't assume someone drugged me and stole my memories. Sometimes my dreams even take place in a fusion of several real-life places at once. I walk up to my house, open the door, and bam -- it leads to the airport. That's just kind of normal. But even if they were places from the main character's life, what bearing would that have on the story? It wouldn't enhance the game. Nothing would really change. And you can't exactly prove it, anyway. And as for some of your other theories... I think people tend to forget that LSD is a game and not something deeper. They want to keep digging until they crack the mystery -- but instead of doing any real research, they just camp out here and "speculate" with eachother until they get the answers they want to hear: that the Gray Man is real and that Hiroko Nishikawa was trying to stop us from playing the game because that's how he gets you. '' Most people probably don't know this, but the game was only in development for about three months. But despite that, it's still packed with tons of cool stuff to find and obviously gives you a lot to think about. But considering their deadline, they had to make it that way. Cryptic is cool. The best mysteries are the ones that are never solved. Maybe it's impossible to solve, either by design or because they didn't have enough time to put everything in. But, the further you dig, the more likely it is that you're just finding the answers you want to find. I guess my overarching point is that a hidden message isn't going to turn up in the game's code that leads to an unmarked grave with a suspiciously familiar gray hat resting on the tombstone. And sites like ''The Hat Man Project ''aren't making this any easier to convey to you guys. LSD is just a game. But that's fine. Games are fun to play and fun to talk about with other people; hence why we're here. But it would be nice if everyone here pulled back from time to time and ask themselves if their speculation is a logical conclusion based on what we already know about the game or if it's just more of this: ''"Being entirely serious, I know 3 people who's seen the EXACT SAME grey man in real life. Countless thousands (not even drugged) seem to see the same thing.Most of them are in despair, though. Some of them are attacked, and for some, he's just there. Not looking at him." -A Wikia Contributor Getting back to your post though, I actually ''crossed ''the bridge to the Father and Daughter last night without the Abyss Demon showing up and ruining my shit. I was pretty floored. I took a ton of screen shots but none of them turned out the way I wanted them to for a lot of reasons. For one, the sky was dark green, which inherently made every picture I took look like garbage. Plus, whenever you move left or right, they... follow you. From a photography standpoint, it was shitty because I couldn't get them at the angle I wanted. From a player's standpoint, it was just really unnerving after a while and I wanted to hurry up and be done with it. So yeah! It's not impossible like everyone thought. Maybe you just can't cross until you're closer to finishing the game? (I was 131 days in when it happened) That's just speculation though, since I haven't played again since last night, so I haven't had another chance to try and cross the bridge. Thanks for the interesting response, by the way! I had a lot of fun with this one. Hope you don't take personal offense to anything I said. I was directing most of that towards everyone, not just you. God, this is fucking huge.